ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Codename: Sixteen Water
Codename: Sixteen Water is the tenth episode of the nineteenth season, 96th in Emperor Garmadon's Series, and overall 191st in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It will air in the USA on November 2, 2019. It will be paired up with "Incarcerated." Description The ninja and citizens find out that there is a Machine in the Aqua Castle, that can take them to other realms, although the Aqua Army are two steps ahead and are already drowning other realms. Episode The ninja had been imprisoned, when Arroyo sneaks up on their cell. Lloyd - Who are you? Arroyo - I lived in the Ice Castle for most of my life, because the Ice Samurai had captured me, but just now, I was freed by strange men made of water. I am Arroyo. Jay - Arroyo? THE SON OF AQUARIUS! Arroyo - How do you know that? Lloyd - Aquarius is the leader of the "strange men made of water." Your dad! Arroyo - Why did my dad turn so evil... Why is he using his potions to do bad stuff... He created them to help the Village. Lloyd - Well, he was oversleeping when you ran away from the village, and then he was abandoned and wanted revenge. Arroyo - How do you know this stuff! Lloyd - The citizens told us, everyone in the realm is in this prison except for you, and the Aqua Army. Can you free us? Arroyo - Sure. (Arroyo opens the door) ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Down in the Aqua Castle Aberforth - My lord, are you sure its a good idea to leave the citizens caged in the ice castle without any supervision? Aquarius - Some Aqua Fighters are up there guarding the prison, and some Aqua Swimmers are in the water in case they decide to go back in the water. Aberforth - So when will we drown that land? Aquarius - I'll leave it for the end.. Lets start codename Sixteen Water, and drown the other realms! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Everyone is free) Lloyd - Alright, lets go outside. Citizen 1 - THE AQUA ARMY! Lloyd - Everyone get in my bubble! Oh right... My powers. Kai '''- FIRE! (Kai destroys them with a huge fire blast) '''Jay - Hey, whats that? Kai - Looks like a note, in a different Language. Zane, can you read it? Zane '- I can try... '''Zane '- These are the plans of the Ice Samurai... We will travel underwater to the Aqua Castle and face the Aqua Army. We must steal their machine that can go to other realms, so we can take over all sixteen realms. From, your emperor To: Vex 'Kai '- This must've been before we arrived here! They knew about the Aqua Army! '''Nya - So this was their original plan! To face the Aqua Army! Cole - But then we came in, and distracted them! (Lloyd suddenly faints) Jay - Lloyd? Nya - Lloyd! Say something! Lloyd - My li-fe...e.... is..fad-in.g............ (slowly)Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Garmadon Series